Heated Bliss
by Yamishi-kun
Summary: ONESHOT The kyuubi enters heat. Naruto's life get's screwed up because of it. He goes to Kiba. Kiba helps naruto the only way possible. Who knew that Kiba was so into foreplay? KibaNaru, yaoi, LONG lemon


Naruto walked through town, he didn't really know why, but he was. He walked to the ramen stand, but decided against it, he wasn't hungry.

He felt odd; he just needed to talk to someone. His odd walk led him to Kiba's house. For some odd reason, he felt it was where he needed to be. He knocked lightly on the door. He heard the faint scampering noise of Akamaru's feet and then the trampling noise of Kiba's feet. "Hello?" he said as he opened the door, "Oi, hi Naruto." He said when he saw the dejected boy at his door.

"Hi Kiba," Naruto said. "What's up, Naruto" Kiba asked, Naruto began to blush as he said; "can I…talk to you?" "Sure" Kiba replied. Naruto walked into the house at Kiba's waving motion. Kiba sat on the couch and beckoned for Naruto to follow.

Naruto sat and Kiba stood up, "Do you want a drink?" Kiba asked. "Yes, please." Naruto said in reply. Kiba walked into the kitchen and poured Naruto and himself a glass of Sake. "So, what's on your mind?" Kiba asked playfully as he sat down.

"I just feel like 12 years of frustration have built up inside of me, it's been screwing with my life. I've lost my appetite," he took a large sip of his drink, "I can't sleep, I have no energy. I pretty much feel like crap." He took another drink.

Kiba thought for a while, as Naruto guzzled down the rest of his Sake. "I think that you need a positive outlet for these feelings, that way you can sleep, eat, and have energy." Kiba took a swallow of his Sake. "This happens to everyone, just think of it as your body telling you to do something different with itself. "Like what? Take pottery class!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto was simply oblivious. "Naruto, I guess blunt is the only way to go. The Kyuubi is in heat, you need sex. It happens with dogs all the time." Naruto didn't really like being compared to a dog.

Kiba stood up once again, "Want a refill?" he asked to the shocked boy beside him, "sure," Naruto said. Kiba returned a few minutes later, with full glasses and some pretzels. "So, heat, huh?" Naruto said with a sip of his drink, "Yep, and by the looks of it, the Kyuubi gets to decide who. I never really thought this would come up, but is the Kyuubi a boy or a girl?" Kiba asked. "I think it's a girl." Naruto replied. He then shuddered, "that means…that I'll have to…" "Yep," Kiba replied Naruto quickly guzzled down the rest of his sake, and then ate a pretzel.

Naruto was thoroughly buzzed now.

"You know…nah" Kiba said, "What, What!" Naruto asked. Kiba sighed "we could fix this problem here and now. But I don't think you want that?" Kiba sighed once more. Naruto thought for what seemed like an eternity, but finally said, "If it needs to get done, it might as well, and plus, if anyone were to do it, I would choose you."

(START LEMMIN')

Kiba instructed Naruto to lay back into the couch. Naruto obeyed. Kiba got up and sat back down, straddling Naruto's sitting legs. He let their lips meet.

It felt like fire, a tremendous fire, embers shooting out in random directions. If not for the couch Naruto would have fallen aback. Kiba's strong lips gently massaging his, God, it felt incredible. The fire was now down to a thunder crash of ecstasy. Kiba then did something wonderful, as he barely parted his firmly planted lips, and brushed his tongue against Naruto's bottom lip, Naruto moaned, and Kiba gently slithered his tongue into the warm crevice.

Kiba's skilled tongue plundered Naruto's mouth, Naruto tentatively touched his tongue to Kiba's. The feeling of fire was back and became a tightly coiled knot in Naruto's belly.

Naruto began to feel his member growing, Kiba too. Kiba parted his lips from Naruto, "pant Would you like to finish this in my bedroom?" he asked gruff, sexy tone. "pant Please." Naruto replied, lips still tingling.

Naruto was led to Kiba's bedroom; he sat on the bed, waiting for Kiba to make a move. "Naruto, I'll ask again, do you really want to do this?" Naruto breathed in sharply, "Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine." Kiba sighed with a smile. "fine" he replied with a smirk. Kiba began to slowly remove his sweater, pulling down the zipper slowly, at last his sweater was off, and him in just his pants and fishnet shirt was highly erotic. Naruto panted. Kiba then beckoned for Naruto to stand up, he did. Kiba's hands found the hem of his jacket. He gently slid his hands up the boy's stomach under the garment.

He slid his hands up to Naruto's shoulders and almost forced his arms up, he then slipped off his jacket. "Better, huh?" Kiba asked. "God! Yes." Naruto hissed.

Kiba then took to removing his fishnet shirt, revealing his toned chest and stomach. Naruto did the same with his black tee shirt. He was starting to feel the heat of passion.

Kiba wasted no time when removing his sandals and pants, leaving himself in only his boxers. "Like what you see?" Kiba asked, almost flaunting his silk boxers like a hula skirt. Naruto licked his lips and nodded softly.

"Let's help you get out of those annoying pants, Naruto." Kiba said, he pushed Naruto onto the bed and climbed over him. "May I Naruto?" he asked, without a question, Naruto simply nodded, Kiba took some cloth out from under the bed, and in the guise of giving Naruto a deep kiss, swiftly and gently tied Naruto's wrists to the headboard.

Naruto thrashed and tried to pull away, but to no avail. The bindings weren't too tight, or too uncomfortable, he just wasn't expecting it. He stopped and nodded to give Kiba encouragement. "Oh you'll love this, Naruto, he said as he removed one sandal, and began a god awful torture, that Naruto had no control over. Kiba took to kissing the bottoms of Naruto's feet, where he was ticklish.

Naruto squirmed and squirmed under Kiba's tongue and lips on his feet. "God! Stop," Naruto almost begged. "No," Kiba replied softly and strongly, "Why?" Naruto panted, "because these feet are too sexy to leave alone." Kiba said with a lick between Naruto's big and second toe, Naruto gasped.

This torture continued with Naruto eventually moaning wantonly. Kiba then removed the other sandal. He started to do something different, something that made Naruto almost scream. Kiba began to suck on the big toe of Naruto's foot. He then continued to the second toe, sucking and licking as if it were candy, the most divine candy. This process continued until Kiba saw fit.

"let's get these pants off." Kiba said sexily. He yanked at the bottoms of Naruto's pants to get the cuffs over his delicious feet. He then undid the button and unzipped the zipper. He went back down and pulled from the cuffs, the pants were off; Kiba could see the bulge in Naruto's boxers.

Kiba went to the headboard and untied Naruto's wrists "I told you you'd love it." Kiba said playfully. "Bastard, that was…so good." Naruto moaned. "take off my boxers." He told Naruto, who obeyed, he gasped at Kiba's erection, "now take yours off." He commanded. "Um…" Naruto said as he lifted his boxers to hide his less-impressive hard on. "come on, everything about you is perfect." Kiba said, reading Naruto's mind

Naruto slowly slid off his boxers. And blushed mad while doing so. "mm, it looks so, delicious, Naruto. Watch this." Kiba gruffly responded to Naruto's nakedness. He pushed Naruto to a sitting position on the bed.

Kiba knelt down and took the hard organ into his mouth. Naruto gasped at the sudden sensation. "mmm" Kiba moaned. The other man moaned at the vibrations of the other's voice on his cock. As soon as Kiba felt it was wet enough, he began to bob his head up and down. Naruto threw his head back and closed his eyes; Kiba's tongue licked the slit at the top. Naruto screamed and fisted his fingers into Kiba's hair.

Kiba felt Naruto approach his climax and decided to stop, Naruto began to whimper. "please Kiba, don't stop," he begged, "I'm just getting started, pretty soon you'll be screaming my name, Naruto." He replied, he then pulled something out from his pillowcase.

"Naruto, this is your final ask, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Kiba asked wholeheartedly Naruto took in air, "Yes, Kiba, I can take it." He said again. "Do you want to sit on me, or do you want me to fuck you?" he asked, the other replied, "You can fuck me if you want to." He replied with a smile.

"on your hands and knees." Kiba ordered. Naruto did as he was told. "Okay" Naruto said in his position. Kiba grabbed what he had gotten earlier and revealed it to be a tube, like paint. He popped off the cap and poured a generous amount into his hands. He coated his fingers in the slippery substance, "are you ready?' he asked, not wanting to hurt his virgin friend. "I'm fine." The other man replied.

Kiba began to massage the man's nipples while gently coaxing one finger into Naruto's entrance. Naruto gasped in pain, "It gasp hurts Kiba, stop." This time, Kiba stopped. His finger was all the way inside of Naruto. "I'm going to move it now." Kiba said after a minute or so. He began his ministrations again, resuming massaging Naruto's chest as well. Lost in the pleasure he found this time, Naruto didn't notice that Kiba had entered another finger into him. Kiba kept finger-fucking Naruto until his fingers were all the way.

He began to scissor the two digits and stretch Naruto further. "Last one," he promised as the third finger was added. Naruto gasped once more, in pleasure, Kiba had found his sweet spot. Kiba continued to scissor the hole, hitting the other boy's prostate each time.

Naruto whimpered at the sudden loss of pressure in his rear as Kiba pulled his fingers out. "oh it'll be back, Naruto." He said, reading Naruto's mind again.

Kiba coated the slippery stuff on his throbbing cock. "Relax Naruto." He commanded. Naruto breathed in deeply. Kiba pushed the head of his manhood in. Naruto screamed. "Kiba!" "shhh, it'll be ok," he said, he pushed the cock in, till it was halfway inside Naruto, "keep going." Kiba pushed the rest of his throbbing dick into Naruto.

Naruto moaned as Kiba pushed the cock into him and cried out when his sweet spot was hit. Never before had such a pleasure coursed through naruto's form. Kiba stopped toying with the blonde's chest and began to pump his hard member.

Naruto moaned and screamed and cried out all the way to his climax, "KIBA!" he screamed as he came all in Kiba's hand and Kiba simultaneously forced himself all the way in. the walls around Kiba's rock arousal tightened and it took very few thrusts to have Kiba moaning during his completion. "God Kiba, that was so good." Naruto breathed out when he and Kiba lied down. Kiba finally pulled out of Naruto, allowing his essence to leak out.

Naruto was fast asleep and snoring along with Kiba in a matter of moments.

Naruto woke the next morning, "Kiba, I'm starving." He said to his barely awake partner. "then goo fin' some fod, nruto." He said sleepily. He watched as Naruto pulled on his boxers and pants and limped out of the room. He soon smelled the scent of beef ramen coming from the kitchen, "looks like he found his appetite," Kiba proclaimed with a smirk and got up, put on his boxers and went to join his once-bound lover.

OWARI

Wheew, my first actual lemon. Please review and be nice. Flames will be generously donated to the "Help Roy Mustang Rule The World Fund" thanx 4 reading.

Yamishikun OUT!


End file.
